The present invention relates to a detent disk and an overload coupling with a detent disk.
Hand-guided machine tools such as rotary hammers and percussion hammers are usually equipped with an overload coupling that serves to protect an operator and the machine, and is designed to limit the maximum torque applied to the machine and to protect the drive from short-circuit operation or overload. This is brought about, e.g., by interrupting the rotary motion of the hammer tube, it being possible for torque to be transmitted by a spur gear transmission, the spur gear of which is connected by a separate detent disk with the hammer tube in a form-fit, non-positive and/or friction-based manner. Torque is usually transmitted between the spur gear and the detent disk using rolling elements or cams in the form of a claw clutch or using friction elements. These types of couplings require an axial preload, which is realized using compression springs or disk springs, which requires that the hammer tube absorb the forces axially. For this reason, the axial position of the detent disk is limited by a stop on the hammer tube, which can be designed, e.g., as a collar, profile, snap ring or the like. The detent disk must also be the overlatching contour and/or the receptacle for rolling elements. A small, compact design is required since installation space in rotary hammers is often very limited, and because the overload coupling is often located in a path that determines the overall length.